dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Paula Sage
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = Unknown|Date of death = October 28, Age 712|Address = Central City (Formerly) Spencer World (Ninjago City)|Occupation = Martial Artist Journalist Author|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Supporter)|FamConnect = Thomas (Husband) Sarah (Daughter) Samuel (Son-in-law) Brandon (Grandson) Natalie (Granddaughter-in-law) Zachary (Great-Grandson) Simon (Great-Grandson) Emma (Great-Granddaughter) Justine (Great-Granddaughter-in-law) Elyse (Great-great granddaughter) Rose (Great-great granddaughter)|AniName = Paula|MangaName = Paula}} Paula (ポーラ'', Poora'') is the sweet wife of Thomas Sage and the loving mother of Sarah. She's also the mother-in-law of Samuel, maternal grandmother of Brandon, grandmother-in-law of Natalie and great-grandmother of Zachary, Simon, Emma, Elyse and Rose. Appearance Paula is a young woman of a slim, slender build and average height with a slender yet frame skinny physique. Over the course of the series and movies, Paula has brown eyes, light peach skin complexion and long, straight bright orange hair as she's bore a striking resemblance to her daughter. As a teenager, Paula physically resembles older long haired Sarah. Pretty obvious now where Chai gets her looks and appearance from her. She's wear a sleeveless collar blue top, a purple short skirt and black knee length leggings, a black belt with a silver buckle, brown pixie boots and a futuristic looking white triangle hairclip with a pink dot. Personality Paula is so much similar to her daughter in both appearance and personality that some people think it's amazing. She has a love for books and cooking just like Sarah does. She is a gentle, polite and kind person, a little bit quirky at some times. Paula is not a fighter like her daughter. Paula was like your sweet and cute girl next door, which has what stolen the heart of Thomas Sage. At the point of her life after high school and college, Paula married Thomas later on in life, who was her first boyfriend and highschool sweetheart. Her dream job was to be a novel writer Author, which she achieved at the end. Her first dream as a child was to actually become a journalist. Paula is an energetic girl who has a great knowledge in ancient history and artifacts and a complete book lover. Sarah looks more like her mother than her father in appearance and personality, but she has a bit of her father's determination and fiery spirit in her. Biography Background Paula met Thomas when she was a kid and became close friends ever since he saved her life from falling in death into the edge of the cliff. She was the only one who really touched Thomas's heart. When she had to move high school, she did mention that she will not forget about him and they will always be close friends. In her teen years, she was actually a part of a big mall heist and was held hostage by the Babidi's force thieves and Pui Pui. She was then saved once again by Thomas, who actually had beaten up all of the crooks himself. When Thomas became famous from saving everyone from the heist, his friendship for Paula never wavered and she knew that. She later became a well known famous author and ended up marrying her highschool crush Thomas and giving birth to a healthy baby girl named Sarah. Later, she's killed along with her husband by Super Buu when she was 24 years old. Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga She's mentioned by her great grandchildren before Film Appearances Bardock - The Father of Goku She's has first appears on TV special movie, Power Manga and Anime Paula was taught some basic fighting moves by her friend Byron and her power level is 129, 99990. Films In Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Mystic Martial Arts - * Master Combatant - * Chi Blocking - * Ki Blast - * Wallcrawling - * Wallrunning - * Wall Jump/Wall Kick - * Walking on Water Technique - * Shadow Clone Technique - * Multiple Shadow Clone Technique - Equipment Video Games Appearances Paula Sage is the supportive players in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Major Battles * Paula Sage and Thomas Sage vs. Super Buu Trivia * Paula's name means Japanese name (ポーラ or Poora) is in Swedish the meaning of the name Paula is: Little. * In American the meaning of the name Paula is: Little. * In Latin the meaning of the name Paula is: Little; small. * It is of Latin origin, and the meaning of Paula is "small". * She has been very close friends with Byron and Thomas since she was young. * She was unaware of Thomas's attraction towards her, but she started to fall for him as well. * Through reading books a lot, Paula had learned about the use of Ki with Thomas, along with some skills that he could try out and flying. Gallery dragon_ball_ocs_by_artycomicfangirl-d8fzn32-2.jpg Dragon ball ocs by artycomicfangirl-d8fzn32.jpg Thomas Sage and his wife Paula-2.jpg Thomas Sage and his wife Paula-3.jpg Thomas Sage and his wife Paula.jpg Thomas Sage and his wife Paula-5.jpg Thomas Sage and his wife Paula-6.jpg dbz_au_sharpshot_tarro_and_peppa_sage_by_artyc-2.jpg Dbz au sharpshot tarro and peppa sage by artycomicfangirl-d9lqxpd.jpg peppa___mother_of_chai_by_artycomicfangirl-db3-1.png References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can't fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Martial Artists